


So you're gone and I'm haunted

by outruntheavalanche



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Implied Character Death, Manpain, No Spoilers, Pretentious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He never finds out her name.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	So you're gone and I'm haunted

**Author's Note:**

> So, [**holdeverysong**](http://holdeverysong.livejournal.com/) prompted me with “Sam/OC, almost lover,” in a fic meme a few years ago and this is what I came up with. I recently rediscovered it and decided I liked it enough to polish it up and post it. This could technically be placed between S7 and S8, but I imagined it being post-series.
> 
> Title from “Almost Lover,” by A Fine Frenzy.

He never finds out her name. Later, he tells himself she didn’t have one. She was a spirit, an angel, something too beautiful for this world sent to him in a dream.

It’s been a long time since Dean left him for good, and he’s been so lonely. He looks forward to her visits. Her visits are the only things that get him through the days without his brother.

When he thought of an eternity without Dean, he figured he’d rather be dead. He doesn’t want that now, though. He has _her_ to fill some of the void left behind.

Then she just stops coming. He waits and waits and waits, sits by the picture window and stares out at the ocean as it slams against the surf. Wishes and wants.

He forgets how much time passes. It’s like having his heart torn out of his chest all over again. Just like when Dean left him.

Sam presses his fingers against the cool glass and traces patterns in fog from his breath and waits.

Maybe _this_ is his true Hell.


End file.
